


【宇植】荒诞谣

by Huaijing



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaijing/pseuds/Huaijing
Summary: TIPS：基于前八集的桃色幻想，原剧向，含有容易引起不适的情节，OOC致歉
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 43





	【宇植】荒诞谣

+  
为什么会失控，是潜伏于血管之中的野兽太过猖獗，吞食掉内里柔软的脏器，让他变成没有心的怪物。有谁理解他，又有谁配懂他，他已从里到外都归属于永夜，连影子也无。

可残缺的身体竟丢不掉可耻的本能，不忘做梦，那无数帧深桃色的画面，他不齿，又无法忘怀，如同初次梦遗的少年般惴惴不安，一遍又一遍咀嚼湿热的回忆。

梦中有天台，有一只陌生而无礼的手，弄乱了他的袖扣；又有狭窄的电梯间，依旧是那只不知收敛的手，贴上了他空洞洞的胸膛；还有血淋林的手与汗津津的脸庞，红彤彤的眼里蓄满了眼泪，哭着对他说，怎么办，我其实杀过好多人。

你能不能帮帮我，陆东植一面抽着鼻子，一面祈求，帮帮我。这家伙还是那么蠢，笨拙地伸出手，尝试去解他的领带，可翻来覆去好几遭，都不得门路，反倒将他的脖子勒出一道红痕。

他想起了自己可笑的弟弟，居然险些成为对方的猎物。忽然间，他来了脾气，一把抓住那只打着颤的手，你想谋杀我？陆东植这才抬眼，目光竟不再闪躲，直直地衔住他的眼睛，要怎么样才可以，他与他做起交易，你才能帮我。

又开始耍花招了吗，用电影里学到的三脚猫功夫，徐仁宇在心中嗤笑对方的自以为是，乱捡东西的家伙，徒有一段被混淆的记忆，不过是只替罪羊罢了。

可当他被浸泡在这样坦诚的视线之中时，竟没有由来地感到一丝心虚，他斥道，你有什么资本和我做交易？

陆东植不答，手指头却开了窍，终于解开了领结，又瞥向徐仁宇，耳根开始泛红。他是十拿九稳的，缓缓将鼻尖往对方敞开的领口中送。也不知他何时学会用那样的眼神去看人，自下而上地瞧着，眼睫翘成一排褐色的丝帘，颤着颤着，薄薄的眼皮也载得动风与情。 

徐仁宇却无措起来，他僵直着背，那双可以轻松扣动扳机的手也失去了力气，不知是该收还是该放，任由这只红眼睛的莽撞兔子一头撞进他的怀里。

+  
他侧过头，瞥见点燃的壁炉，这在惊觉自己身在何方，真荒唐，几天前他还险些让这儿成为凶宅，世上也再没有可被称为父亲的男人存在。而在一念之差的今日，他却怀抱着一个眼泪淌个不停的家伙，在这座林间木屋中相拥取暖。

陆东植的眼泪打湿了他的衬衫，流下软弱的印记，就是如此廉价的液体，再度激起他的愤怒，他从记事起就再没有流过一滴眼泪，那是弱者的武器；长大以后，也没再流过血，那是败者的象征。

所以说，这世上怎么会有这样一道难题，令他找不到思绪的难题，叫他嗤之以鼻又无法释怀的矛盾体。倘若杀了他，难题就成了谜题，接近他，他的傲慢又不允许，他想他要疯了，有没有什么两全的办法，好让他找个体面的理由，维系他长久以来追逐猎物的乐趣。

好在他终于找到了第一把钥匙，开始为自己卑劣的算盘沾沾自喜，他将五指贴上对方毛茸茸的卷发，闷闷地笑了起来，好，你按我说的做，我就答应帮你。

陆东植还是那么天真，即刻高兴起来，湿漉漉的脸像雨过天晴的天空，他带着鼻音说，做什么都可以，只要不进监狱。

先前的领带被抛在地上，陆东植好似已揣测到对方想要的，于是大大方方地看着对方，像在公司里那样，他依旧是一名等待上司发令的职员。 

徐仁宇的喉结滚了滚，他的鼻息开始发烫，这叫什么事，他在心里唾骂自己，怎么会想得到这样的家伙，真的蠢透了。可他的心却跳得比第一次见血还要厉害，从紧绷着的嗓子里挤出命令来，继续。继续做刚才的事。

他甚至开始感到羞耻了，这听起来滑稽极了，一个丧失道德感的人，怎么还会拥有如此无用的情绪。在这种陌生情愫的包裹下，他焦躁不安起来，等不及陆东植慢腾腾的动作，一把压制住对方的臂膀，将人压倒在沙发上。

他下手从不管轻重，陆东植即刻发出一声痛呼，开始没骨气的求饶，你弄得我好痛。

于是徐仁宇又得意起来，这是他熟悉的陆东植，掌控一切的权利似乎又回到了他的手中，没有犹疑与后怕，结局统统任他改写。

他要给自己找点乐子。

猎枪就架在沙发的扶手旁，这是一把退休的猎枪，在他第一次饮下鹿血的那年寿终正寝，可父亲却视之为战友，保存在屋子中。而他讨厌这样惺惺作态的把戏，一杆废铁怎么能叫人产生感情，他想踢开那碍眼的东西，可掌心的温度又叫他诞生了新的念头，他拾起重获价值的枪，抵在陆东植的腰眼，你猜猜，这是什么。

冰冷的圆形物体一贴上肌肤，陆东植才后知后觉地害怕起来，他开始发抖，蹬着腿想要逃跑。徐仁宇制住他的挣扎，身体里的恶劣因子倾巢而出，他将枪往下按了几分，枪口深陷进柔软的后腰，他又重复道，猜猜看，这是什么。

陆东植开始掉眼泪，滴滴答答地落在身下的皮垫，汇成一小滩，折射着壁炉里火苗的色泽。枪，是枪，他呜咽着说，你要杀我吗？

我知道我背负了很多人命……但你能不能换个地方，陆东植断断续地说，子弹进腰，死得太痛苦了。

徐仁宇几乎要忍不住笑意，枪杆下的猎物太过有趣，他命令道，再讲点笑话来听听。

我、我不会讲笑话啊，陆东植只觉得莫名其妙，他不住地将腰往下塌，以减轻被硬物抵住的疼痛。

徐仁宇当然不许他躲，得寸进尺地将枪支顺着裤缝探了进去，枪口沿着尾椎开始下滑，陆东植也越发越抖得厉害。他处于高度紧张的状态，肌肉紧紧绷起，将白衬衣撑出一道漂亮的弧度，像越过悬崖的麋鹿。

他也流了许多汗，透过湿透的衬衫看去，很轻易就能找到那两枚浅浅的腰窝，椭圆的、凹陷的，塌出两只手的空缺来，分明是在引诱徐仁宇，怎么能叫一杆废枪占尽了好处。

他的好心情又消失了，像个幼稚的孩童一样阴晴不变，甩手抛开枪支，将腰上碍事的布料往外抽，他的动作太快，紧紧扎着的衬衣磨疼了陆东植的皮肤，又请求道，你、你慢一点！

但他权当耳边风，将碍眼的东西迅速清理干净后，才恢复理智，缓缓兜住那汗涔涔的腰，意料之外的，湿热的触感并没有令他不适，这样也很像握着淌血的腰，他想，并且是活的。

兴许活用也有活用的好处，他微微笑了起来，用拇指摩挲着柔软的腰线，这是缺乏锻炼的腰才会有的触感，薄薄的脂肪下包裹着不加雕琢的肌肉，全靠天赐的好架子撑出一道漂亮的曲线，他感到新鲜极了，也喜欢得紧。

他的喜爱之意过于直白，肢体难以自控地接近，阴茎开始发烫，无意识地抵住那柔软的腿根，十根手指开始往下探，陷入最柔软的小腹下方，还在往里按压，一点点地施力，好似想探入最深处的脏器。

他确实想，他想感受与外层肌肤截然不同的内里，它们光滑而温顺，包裹着维持机体运转的部件。他想独占这份粘腻而湿润的秘密，把它们锁进柜子，写进日记，用最漂亮的辞藻去记载它的好，千万枚指纹也抵不上这样的珍藏。

但他很快遇到了难题，他做不到完整地占有他，若要长久地持有新鲜的腰肢，那就必需放弃过分自私的想法，他在纠结中越发越不满，思忖间，手下的腰肢已被他掐出大片青紫的痕迹。

可怖的力度令陆东植开始呛咳，他说了太多遍讨饶的话，但都不曾奏效，他不理解这份从脏器开始的恼怒，他好像要被掐死了。腿根处灼热的温度令他心惊胆战，他只能抓挠着皮革制的沙发，在那上面摸到自己淌出的泪，艰涩地吸着气。

太痛苦了，他想，我宁可去坐牢。放过我，我后悔了，他像被握住七寸的蛇，抽搐着喊道，我真的后悔了，放我走！

这样的话语无疑激怒了徐仁宇，自己还未做出的抉择却被眼前嚣张的家伙一口拒绝，他先前还有斟酌的心思，此刻却失去了所有耐性。他一定要做些什么。

他忽然松了手，任由陆东植狼狈地翻过身，一面往沙发的另一端逃，一面咳出眼泪，眼睫湿淋淋地垂下，像被暴雨剪去翅膀的鸟雀，那样可怜。

他打量着陆东植腰上的淤痕，却只感到得意极了，那是他留下的刺青，虽说是第一次，兴许还不够漂亮，但也是仅有的第一次，用这样的第一次换取对方的第一次，是最公平不过的交易。

东植会接受吧？

不许反悔，他一点点凑近，警告着被他打上烙印的所有物，也不许对我说不。

陆东植单手撑住受伤的腰，他断定自己是没有力气走的，干脆将剩余的力气凝在下肢，期盼命运赠予他奇迹般的一击，兴许能击中对方的面庞。

但祈祷无效，这猫挠般一击被断送在徐仁宇的手中，在他看来，甚至和撒娇没什么两样。他捉住那只调皮的脚踝，手腕往上一提，便轻轻巧巧地借力将人带到了自己跟前。

满是破绽，他点评道，你打过猎吗？又不等对方回答，自顾自地说道，你知不知道，猎物越是挣扎，猎手就越是兴奋啊。

陆东植却还在用尚且自由的肢体反抗着，像倒在地上的麋鹿，明知再也无法站立，偏偏还要花光所有的力气。

徐仁宇盯着那张因挣扎而微微发颤的嘴，忽而起了新的念想，回过神来，他已再度将陆东植按在身下，一手捏住对方的下颌，一手探进对方的口腔，往食道深处探索。

他开始实施一场疯狂的入侵计划。

他经过滑腻的口腔内壁、粗糙的舌面，以及柔软的喉头，他能清晰地感受到喉管的滚热与顽固，它们拼了命地收缩，试图驱逐恶劣的入侵者，但统统都是无用功。

那脆弱的管道烫得他心惊，亦体会到前所未有的奇妙感受——完完全全地，属于鲜活生命体的挣扎。他就要失控了，忍不住深一点，再深一点，好激起生命燃尽时刻最后的火花。

他贪婪地盯着对方大睁的眼睛，那与中枪的猎物如出一辙的眼睛，里头有惧怕与难以置信，亦有恨与悔。

而他从里面捕捉到了自己的笑意，下体的胀痛在不断加剧，他在本能面前丢掉最后的矜持，如遇水的旅人般急切地去解皮带，一只手的弊端在此刻显露无遗，精致的裤扣曾装点过他的面具，如今却成为困住他的枷锁，焦躁之下，他一把撕裂昂贵的衣料，亟不可待地将阴茎送进对方紧紧绞住的腿间。

腿根处堆积着柔软的脂肪，如一扇忘记上锁的城门，在最后的关头才幡然醒悟，记起要挣扎和抵抗，殊不知，却更像是以恬不知耻的姿态取悦着陌生的入侵者。

氧气的缺失令陆东植开始痉挛，他连起初咬紧牙关的力气都所剩无几，如一只撞进网里的鱼，从头到尾都被不加怜惜地剖开，眼瞳开始不自然地上翻，鳞片失去光泽，蔚蓝的过往在眼前一点点消弭。

徐仁宇就注视着这样一双走向灰败的眼睛，达到了极乐。它们镶嵌在他熟悉的面庞之上，也曾熠熠生辉过，他想起他吞食过的面包与糖果，那些淀粉与糖浆，曾居于广袤沃土的一隅；而他饮过的热血，也曾流淌于豺狼的喉间。

有谁创造了生命的乐谱，又有谁去掠夺一段生命的乐章，用操纵匕首的双手将其弹奏。

他叹惋，亦觉得满足，如饕餮后的雄狮，不觉间想起幼时心疼麋鹿的自己，那时的他无疑天真又愚蠢，将尚有生气的幼鹿带回屋中，自以为能留住些什么，结局却是麋鹿挣扎着跃进壁炉，余下的只有焦炭与弄脏的地板。

身下的躯体已逐渐失温，他附身印下一枚吻——你还能振动声带，再告诉我一些有意义的词语么？东植。

他想他不需要答案，没有哪一个结局比这一个更令他安心，于是就势侧躺而下，怀抱尸体，怔怔地盯着眼前的壁炉，旧情旧景历历在目，他仍记得那道一跃而下的黑影，如倾盆的暴雨，或坍塌的山体，那样决绝。

陡然窜出砖墙的火光仿佛一场盛大的白昼童谣，叫他永生难忘—— 

他倏地惊坐起身，微微有些气喘，一时辨不得在何方，侧头追向光的源头，是谁打搅了这枕荒诞的好梦。

他向来一丝不苟，可不知为何，昨夜竟忘了合上窗。

天刚破晓，耳边是鸟雀啁啾，晨风越过山坳，拂进屋中，窗纱皆要让道，眼前的空旷之景仿佛戏落时遗漏的旁白，叫人不免怅然若失，好似梦中的麋鹿真的悄悄来过一般。

他抚了抚被汗濡湿的额发，忽而瞥见枕边的读物，那是本老旧的诗集，儿时在校所得的奖励。

他忍不住翻过那本反扣着的羊皮书，借着晨曦轻轻念了出来：  
Thus, have I had thee as a dream doth flatter.  
好一场春梦里与你情深意浓。  
In sleep a king, but waking no such matter.  
梦里王位在，醒觉万事空。*

*十四行诗 莎士比亚


End file.
